


В тылу врага, или один раз не...

by Jager_st



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jager_st/pseuds/Jager_st
Summary: Если Родина сказала - надо выполнять. А куда денешься?Впрочем, если присмотреться: и задание не такое сложное, и объект вполне себе, годится. Для задания. И сам по себе годится, если присмотреться. Только вот, что делать с конкурентом?





	1. Пролог, из которого ясно, что ничего не ясно

**Author's Note:**

> Беттинг, моральная поддержка и вычитка Crazy Ghost  
По серии рисунков Nastix M. Scarhl

Итак, в 1945 году после мировых потрясений и окончания большой войны, в результате многочисленных волн протеста, местечковых революций и терактов свершилось страшное. Соединенные Штаты Америки раскололись на три государства: Конфедеративные Штаты Америки, Демократические Штаты Америки и Социалистические Штаты Америки. КША, ДША и США, если коротко.

Между собой государства жили относительно мирно.

Ну как мирно… В состоянии перманентной холодной войны.

Под столом пинались, кнопки на кресла под жопы подкладывали и соль в чай сыпали — это да. Хвастались другу другу обновками, бывало: у кого там ракета новая, с хромированной ступенью, у кого химическое оружие свежего поколения.

На фронтирах иногда недопонимания возникали, со всякой безусловно мирной сельской техникой, которая напалмом плевалась. То мирный трактор США нападет на гуманитарный комбайн ДША, то сеялка КША по площадям жахнет так, что у соседских стогов с сеном люки сорвет и дула погнет. Не без инцидентов, короче.

Но по меркам большой политики — хорошо жили, не ссорились.

И надо ж случиться неприятности: исследователи из КША обнаружили во льдах Аляски «Валькирию» с Капитаном Америкой на борту.

Ту самую «Валькирию», на которой весь арсенал Рейха скооперировался. В чертежах. А чертежи в сейфе. Под пятнадцатизначным кодом. И самоуничтожение после трех попыток. А код в голове у Капитана Америки, который тут рядышком тоже в стазисе. И вроде бы дышит, но слабенько и через раз.

За такой козырь было не грех и пободаться. Шутка ли — живой, вернее оживший, символ единого когда-то государства. Ну и чертежи, да…

Вот тут–то все и заверте…


	2. Глава первая, в которой страшно не столько выйти из шкафа, сколько войти в него

Поверив рапортам разведки  
Агенты в роль свою вошли  
Так глубоко, что равнодушным  
Ручаюсь не уйдет никто

Лейтенант штурмовой бригады Брок Рамлоу не мог спокойно стоять на месте.

Он задумчиво перекатывался с пятки на носок, потом настороженно замирал и снова раскачивался. Обычно несуетливые руки поочередно то сжимались в кулаки, то расслаблялись, то цеплялись большими пальцами за форменный ремень, то ощупывали нашивки на куртке. В общем, руки и ноги лейтенанта СТРАЙК жили своей загадочной и непостижимой жизнью, пока его голова пыталась судорожно найти выход из жопы.

Жопа пока была не буквальной, а метафорической, но такими темпами до буквальной оставалось совсем чуть-чуть — одно неверное движение, и папа! Тоже не буквальный, но от этого не легче.

Рамирес, стоявший за левым плечом, что-то прошептал по-испански. Испанского лейтенант Рамлоу в совершенстве не знал — так, три мата и «хуана у эмильо сносила эспадрильи» — но, похоже, это была заупокойная.

Суарес, который отличался от Рамиреса только фамилией, умением стрелять с левой и крысиным хвостом вместо форменной стрижки, хмыкнул и прокомментировал уже на английском:

— В ад загремим. По всем расстрельным. Вышка и восьмой круг.

Ах да, мужеложство же грех. Брок как-то об этом запамятовал. Он в принципе не считал грехом то, что приносило удовольствие и что получалось хорошо и тщательно скрывать. Включая собственную ориентацию. А тут нате вам! Полный шкаф ориентации… Навыпуск.

— А за Дахаб, где мы арабских макак валили, нам типа крылья выдадут? — Роллинз подключился к беседе.

Видимо, его первый шок уже попустил. Потому что час назад, когда зачли вводную, Джек замер соляным столбом и на внешние раздражители реагировать перестал. Такой сурикат, два на полтора — пока не двигаюсь, меня нету.

— Арабы вроде неверные, — с сомнением пробормотал Суарес.

— Ты попутал. Арабы — верные, а мы — нет, — с ленцой проговорил Джоши, которому размеры позволяли спорить с обоими латиносами одновременно.

А еще Джоши был коренной американский ниггер, поэтому без палева называл Суареса и Рамиреса грязными мексиканцами, а потом смотрел выжидающе. Все сразу же делали вид, что оглохли. Потому что когда ты — черный сукин сын весом в сто пятьдесят, ты даже английскую, мать ее, королеву, можешь назвать мандавошкой, и никакие сраные мексиканцы не в силах тебе помешать. ДША — оплот толерантности!

— Лейтенант…

Это уже одновременно несколько голосов. Сейчас канючить начнут.

— Не сверлите мне затылок, сегодня каждый сам за себя ебется, — Брок даже головы не повернул.

Вводная была одна на всех. Ее прочли по меньшей мере раз тридцать: по три раза на нос, и еще осталось, потому что у Джоши носа вообще было не найти, а с Брока, как с самого умного и потому начальника, хватило и одного прочтения.

Методов реализации вводной существовало три. И два из них начальство «почти» запретило.

Первый способ, привычный, но болезненный, походу кончался на кладбище Сен-Патрик, где за бригадой давно забронировали восемнадцать квадратов прекрасного газона. Фото участка висело в казарме уже два года. Его обновляли раз в месяц, и всякий раз снимок радовал глаз отсутствием изменений.

При выполнении сегодняшней вводной привычными методами фотке прежней не быть точно: при самом радужном раскладе (где не продохнуть от пони, фей и срущих радугой единорогов) надгробий планировалось пять. А если сказки врут — то все восемь.

Брока первый вариант не устраивал, хотя его могилы не ванговалось.

А еще напротив первого варианта стояла высокая резолюция: «Применять в крайнем случае».

Не то чтобы начальство было против надгробий — у начальства в кабинете таких фоток, только с белыми плиточками — хоть выставку открывай… Но, видимо, на этот раз требовалась скрытность и бесшумность. А штурмовая бригада в атаке — штука заметная. И, главное, сука, громкая. Один Суарес с гранатометом чего стоит…

Второй вариант походил на первый, включал в себя захват гражданского населения, но был растянут по времени. Там присутствовали взрывы, живые щиты, отступления, коварные обходы с флангов, но по итогу на любимой фотке опять возникали лишние объекты, для игры в «найди отличия» с первым снимком.

Резолюция под вторым вариантом состояла из трех букв и была подчеркнута два раза. И буквы были совсем не те, на которые намекал третий вариант.

— Лейтенант, а нам, если что, флаг с салютом положен? — спросил Чи Цан, который по паспорту числился северным корейцем, хотя до первого неудачного выстрела из снайперки географически обитал в Казахстане. — Чтоб как в кино, красиво.

— Хуй нам положен. Красивый. Вот такой, — Брок для наглядности рубанул себя по локтю ребром ладони. — Крематорий, урна с орлом и корпоративная плитка.

— С именем? — уточнил Чи.

— С номером.

Все снова помолчали.

Третий вариант стоял перед отрядом во всей своей сокрушающей ясности. Он прицельно пялился на бригаду из огромного шкафа-купе. Он злобно блестел люрексом и мрачно шелестел дешевой китайской синтетикой. Под ним стояло начальственное: «Предпочтительно».

— Ну как там говорят: «один раз не…»

— Кто говорит? — Брок, наконец, отмер, оторвался от зловещих, зовущих глубин и развернулся лицом к затесавшемуся в его отряд суициднику.

Наткнулся взглядом на совершенно каменные рожи и понял: предателя ему не выдадут, даже если устроить допрос четвертой степени с помощью вон того отпаривателя, который стоит рядом со шкафом.

— Кто тут самый говорливый, только вчера от обезьяны произошел — и сразу в бригаду записался?

Тишина в помещение наступила гробовая. Стало слышно, как в шкафу американская аборигенная моль куснула это идейно-чуждое китайское великолепие и сдохла в судорогах.

— Беркли, у тебя идеальная память. Давай еще раз вводную, — лейтенант Рамлоу смирился с поражением, но поклялся внутри себя — за укрывательство подстрекателя взыщет с каждого. «Один раз не…»! Второй раз он им сам организует, умникам. Он-то умеет. Чтоб дошло.

— Здание — небоскреб «Орландо», принадлежит правительству Конфедеративных Штатов Америки. Мероприятие будет проходить на двух верхних этажах, связанных общими лестницами, и на крыше. На крыше есть вертолетная точка и площадка для астрономических наблюдений. Остальные этажи — офис унитарного предприятия по статистике и расчетам поголовья ракет на единицу населения. Охрана — армейские части, спецура. Двести человек…

Котики, леопардики, львятки и прочая живность. Зоопарк, ети его… Периметр, первый этаж… Беркли зачитывал, как по бумажке, а Брок все ближе, по-пластунски, подползал к осознанию, что в жизни, видимо, придется попробовать все. Нет, не так. Попробовать ВСЕ. Даже то, что в кошмарном сне не смело пригрезиться.

Не, какую-то часть ВСЕГО ТАКОГО (и это не крик, а шепот) Брок попробовал еще давно. Чисто на спор. А потом, как-то незаметно, увлекся. Но одно дело — завалить кого-то с яйцами в койку, выебать до звезд под веками и стертых коленей, и совсем другое — ВОТ ЭТО. Тут же разница, сука, колоссальная! Невооруженным глазом заметная!

— Прямой штурм — потери более восьмидесяти процентов. Захват заложников — потери более пятидесяти. Плюс выжившим — пиздюли от начальства за нарушение регламента. Третий вариант, — констатировал Брок, когда Беркли закончил цитировать, и затравленно посмотрел на шкаф, — без прямых потерь, если цель клюнет и даст себя увести.

— Для того, чтоб он клюнул, нам надо выглядеть так, чтобы нас захотелось завалить. А пока мы выглядим так, словно сами завалим любого, — разумно заметил Роллинз и присел на корточки. — Мы ж каждый — под центнер, морды квадратные… Этой, как ее, пластики-хуястики — ни хера нету.

— Пластика есть, — подал голос из угла Джи-Джи, который только год назад вылез из морской пехоты и жизни еще не нюхал. На шкаф он смотрел с ужасом и сжимал на груди ладанку.

— Я не про ту пластику, которая рвет напополам, а про ту, которая крышу сносит.

— Смотря куда заложить. Можно и под крышу, — буркнул Джи-Джи, но потянувший из-под двери сквозняк шевельнул в шкафу нечто красное, и Джи-Джи заткнулся.

Джоши по-простому плюхнулся рядом с Роллинзом на задницу и, вопреки всем бригадным правилам, раскурил самокрутку с травкой. Ну кто ему слово поперек скажет — толерантность, мать ее! Первое правило Демократических Штатов Америки: если ниггер хочет травиться — пусть травится.

— Не, мой недалекий гетеросексуальный белый кореш Джек, ты нихуя в этом дерьме не понимаешь. Вот смотри: таких гладких, сладких, нежных пидарасов с гламурными жопами в блестках, про которых ты тут думаешь, у него, наверняка, полгорода. И даже немного выпирает. На любой вкус — хошь корейцы… — Джоши ткнул пальцем в Чи.

— Я казах, — тут же оскорбился Чи.

—…хошь казахи, — послушно исправился толерантный Джоши, — хошь пацанчики с дипломом Гарварда, как у Беркли…

— У меня нет диплома, горилла черномазая. Я просто ношу очки.

—…хошь очкарики, хошь грязные мексикашки, хошь задрипанные ирландцы. Ему там, по-любасу, полный ассортимент выложили. Все сладенькие, опытные, знающие…

— И? — Брок тоже плюнул на субординацию и опустился на пол. И так упали ниже некуда, чего уж теперь? — Ты чего тут за пиар-акцию по продаже конфедератской пидерасни развернул?

— Он таких пробовал, масса Рамлоу, — многозначительно ухмыльнулся Джоши и выпустил череду колечек густого дыма. — Зуб даю! Спорим, он в каждой такой силиконовой жопе пять раз успел побывать и его блевать тянет от блесток, доступности и смазки со вкусом ананаса. У нас разведка хоть и ебнутая, но сообразительная — не зря же нам задание делегировали. Пометки–то — результат их донесений.

Все помолчали, обдумывая.

— То есть мы ему будем, как нам — новая пушка на полигоне? — уточнил Брок.

— Круче, масса Рамлоу. Для него вот такой Роллинз, на котором вот такенными буквами написаны два развода, и причина второго в том, что он трахнул тещу… Это как для тебя — мисс Вселенная. Только с хуем. Мечта в стразах. Но без стразов.

— Не пизди, я не трахал тещу, — Роллинз отобрал у Джоши косяк и затянулся. — Я выебал сестру жены. Младшую. От первого брака. Один раз.

— Да хоть внучатую бабку и пять раз, — Джоши, горестно вздохнув, попрощался с самокруткой, встал и приобнял за плечи Суареса и Чи. — Главное, по нам видно — мы не по этой части: большие, сильные, брутальные мужики. Он таких по фронту помнит — братство, окопы, паек на двоих. Сейчас такие есть только в порно и за большие деньги. Штучный товар, редкость, Красная книга пидарасов штата. А тут еще количество на нас работает — у него глаза разбегутся. Двенадцать тел, все как с конкурса «Стальные яйца Техаса». Плюс казах. И если разведка не пиздит и информация про объект верна, то один из двенадцати шансов точно должен сработать. Статистика. А дальше пакуем, везем через границу — и отпуск, бабы, текила.

Брок поскреб щетину и задумался.

Про «больших, сильных, брутальных» мужиков он был полностью согласен — неурожайный типаж. Сначала хуй найдешь, а найдешь — так хуй завалишь. Брок себе-то на пропитание добывал с трудом, так что с дефицитом типажа идею одобрял. Да и в сороковые-то такое наружу не выпячивали. Вон, там, в личном деле объекта, фото этого… Дэйва. Мужик как мужик. Рост, телосложение… Конечно, вряд ли он на фронте носил стринги и мазался блестками, но у них-то маскарад строго по причине будет. Артисты и все такое.

Рамирес хмыкнул, почесал нос и сказал:

— Ну хер знает… Если на сцене и всего один раз, то может, и не в ад…

— Но костюмы все равно надо. И танец выучить. Морды тоже придется подкрасить, — Беркли всегда был практичным и предусмотрительным. Наверно, очки влияли. — Так принято.

— Ну да, или сами подкрасим, или нам похоронных дел мастер тени наложит, когда отчитаемся шефу за проваленное задание, — Брок повертел головой и понял: возражений против третьего плана нет. То есть возмущение есть и недовольство есть, но бригада так быстро проскочила все стадии от отрицания до принятия и смирения, что делу это помехой не станет.

Двадцать четыре глаза смотрели на шкаф злобно, но без фатализма. Фотка с кладбища стимулировала почище любых внушений.

А один раз, действительно, может, и не считается…

Это ж почти карнавал, но без карнавала.

Тем более что командир должен выделяться.

Брок шагнул к шкафу.


	3. Глава вторая, в которой чувствуется острая нехватка обучающего видео

— Служу Гидре! У нас проблемы.

В микрофоне матюгнулись и торопливо забулькали. Судя по звуку — наливали виски. Водка звучала иначе, а соков начальство не потребляло принципиально.

— Кулак Гидры, что за проблемы? Ты не первый раз на задании. У тебя есть добро на применение психотропных. Хотя я не верю, что ни одна из наших Вдов не глянулась этому осколку американской депрессии. Он же после льдов должен быть голодным, как гризли. Все хроники сходятся на десяти-двенадцати любовницах в неделю. Типажи мы подобрали один в один. Объект три дня как освободили из лаборатории, где к нему подпускали только проверенный персонал, который с виду чуть приятнее атомной войны. Да он на наших девочек должен слюной изойти!

— Проблема не во Вдовах, — Солдат строго осмотрел вытянувшихся во фрунт девиц и бровями дал сигнал «вольно».

Строй зашевелился, выставляя вперед аппетитные ножки в ажурных чулках на положенные девять сантиметров. Команда «вольно» в трактовке Зимнего Солдата подразумевала только вольности, строго ограниченные уставом.

— Они еще не начали работать.

— Тогда в чем сложность?

— Конкуренты.

— Шутишь?

В голосе начальства проскользнули стальные ноты. Директор Гидры Социалистических Штатов Америки чувства юмора не имел и в других наличия этого чувства на дух не переносил.

— Никак нет. Тут ЩИТ. Во всяком случае, это очень похоже на их штурмовую бригаду. Совпадение с личными делами на девяносто девять и девять десятых процентов.

— Ты уверен? Не понимаю, откуда в ЩИТе взяться штурмовому отряду уровня Вдов? Там женщин берут максимум в снабжение, и то под давлением профсоюза. И при этом не прекращают орать о своей толерантности. Сексисты чертовы! И восьмое марта отмечают в январе.

— Я сказал: отряд штурмовой. Про женщин я не говорил.

— Они не посмеют открыть стрельбу в центре КША, у нас договор о ненападении. Хоть конфедераты и нейтральная территория. Да их за такие фокусы в два счета под трибунал отдадут.

— Оружия не видел. Не думаю, что это штурм. Полагаю, ЩИТ получил какую-то не доступную нам информацию по объекту. Разведка точно хорошо отработала?

— В каком смысле, Солдат?

— Я наблюдаю лучшую штурмовую бригаду ЩИТа, которая отличается от моего отряда только цветом юбок. И количеством перьев на головах. И кривизной ног. Местами.

На том конце телефонной связи захлебнулись виски и долго отфыркивались.

— Солдат, а те психотропные, которые вам выдали, точно не употребляли не по назначению?

— Препараты находятся у Вдов в кольцах. Я проверю целостность оболочек. Руки! — отрывисто скомандовал Солдат, и Вдовы единым движением вытянули вперед унизанные кольцами пальцы. — Зрительно кольца в порядке. Проверить более тщательно, товарищ куратор?

В телефоне печально вздохнули. Иногда начальство забывало, что если оно просто не любило юмор, то лучшее оружие Гидры США в принципе не понимало, что это такое.

— Нет, Солдат, — на том конце провода помолчали, а потом мрачно спросили: — Думаешь, разведка облажалась? И Капи… объект предпочитает мужчин?

— Шансы равные. Либо их разведка, либо наша. Я бы предпочел, чтоб наши разведданные были ближе к реальности.

— Из патриотизма?

— Нет. Я вдвое шире в груди любой из Вдов. Костюмами поменяться не выйдет. Танцы не входят в мои стандартные программы. Даже ритмика. Хотя если у меня будет час на подготовку и просмотр обучающего видео…

В телефоне вздохнули:

— Нет. Действуем по плану. Если информация ЩИТа верна, и они переманят и заберут объект с собой — будете брать на пути следования.

— Потери состава более девяноста процентов. Нарушение договора о ненападении. Вероятность успеха операции — пять процентов. Возможность повреждения объекта крайне высокая. И свидетели…

— Проще говоря, мы нарушим договор и выживешь ты один?

— Это бригада Рамлоу. Вдов они уничтожат за десять минут.

Строй девушек, который не стесняясь грел уши на телефонном разговоре, разом перешел из команды «вольно» в «смирно» и преданно уставился в рот командиру.

Загадочный босс снова замолчал. Потом тихо переспросил:

— И бригада Рамлоу выглядит как Вдовы?

— Да, за исключением полового диморфизма. Я веду видеозапись, могу предоставить...

— Спасибо, Солдат. Не нужно. Я передумал. Никаких атак на бригаду ЩИТа. Если Вдовы провалятся — привлечете внимание объекта. Лично. И не отпускайте его от себя. Методы удержания — подскажут девочки. Ранее вам такого не поручали, и помощь младшего состава, более опытного в таких делах, пригодится. В конфликт со ЩИТом не вступать. Я свяжусь с их руководством, будем давить на дипломатию, и перезвоню вам.

— Для привлечения внимания объекта мне понадобится подготовка и просмотр обучающего видео?

— Боюсь, на это у нас нет времени. Только устный инструктаж. Романова подойдет для выполнения поставленной задачи. Солдат, ты профессионал самого высокого класса. Представь, что Капитан Америка — тоже Вдова, просто эээ… с дополнительным оборудованием.

— Спецификации оборудования? — уточнил Солдат, одной рукой подтягивая корсеты Вдовам, а второй придерживая телефон около уха.

— Выяснишь по мере выполнения задания, — стушевались в трубке. — Слава Гидре!

Солдат нажал отбой и осторожно приоткрыл дверь гримерки.

Распорядитель о чем-то беседовал с конферансье прямо у бархатных бордовых кулис, за которыми вовсю звенела посудой собравшаяся публика. Двери соседних гримерок были плотно прикрыты. За десятком из них колокольчиками бренчали женские голоса и шуршали юбки. За одиннадцатой было по-военному тихо.

— Романова.

Рыжая Вдова покинула строй и встала за левым плечом.

— Какое дополнительное оборудование может быть у объекта?

— Щит. Усиленная броня. Скрытое оружие.

Зимний Солдат задумался, а потом все-таки озвучил:

— Есть информация, что наша информация может быть ложной информацией.

Романова вздохнула. Телефонный разговор с директором Гидры она подслушала. Они все подслушали. А еще она видела штурмовую бригаду ЩИТа. Они все ее видели. Очень сложно было ее НЕ увидеть. Пять минут назад. В открытую дверь соседней гримерки. У красящего губы двухметрового негра на талии был огромный плюмаж из перьев. Павлиньих. С розовыми юбками и малиновым корсетом он абсолютно не сочетался. Мало того, все вышеперечисленное совершенно не сочеталось с самим негром.

Впрочем, говорить об этом вслух никто не спешил. Оставался мизерный шанс, что кольца с психотропными дали течь и это галлюцинация. Но Солдат галлюцинировать не мог. Солдат — это оружие Гидры, а пушки глюков не ловят.

— Это связано с тем, что происходит в соседней гримерке? — осторожно спросила Романова.

— Полагаю, что да.

— Тогда Вдовы бесполезны.

— В этом случае привлечь внимание объекта придется мне. Как это сделать? У меня нет сейчас времени на просмотр видео.

— Нужно взять его за яйца и…

Договорить Романовой не дали, входная занавеска решительно качнулась в сторону, и внутрь ужом ввинтился распорядитель — лысый, как птенец голубя, маленький, картавый и очень суетливый.

— Ваши багышни готовы? Концегт обещает быть восхитительным… Пгошу, пгошу за левую кулису, идете пятым номегом. А вы, как балетмейстег, можете занять место в згительном зале, — распорядитель, не прекращая тараторить, потянул Солдата к выходу, мимоходом прощупывая литой бицепс под смокингом. С таким же успехом он мог тянуть на себя монумент Линкольну. — Вы такой кологитный. Я буду болеть за вас всем своим изганенным сегцем… Для вас лично я пгибегег чудесное место у сцены. Боже, какие у вас холодные пальцы! Газгешите их соггеть теплом гадушной всгечи!

— Они всегда холодные, — сообщил Солдат и покорно двинулся следом за распорядителем.

Романова вернулась в строй, расстроенно прикусив губу.

Про прямолинейность командира она знала не понаслышке. Впрочем, кусок инструкции всяко лучше, чем полное отсутствие инструкций. Ну, провалят они задание. В первый раз за карьеру. Ну, лишат их квартальной премии, отправят на пару недель в колхозы Оклахомщины на картошку.

Один раз — не страшно, один раз не…


	4. Глава третья, в которой звучит канкан, а Капитану Америке фартит как никогда

Стиву Роджерсу не нравилась идея праздника.

И причина тоже не нравилась. Ему вообще мало что нравилось в двадцать первом веке. Ну, разве что по мелочам… Гриль. Современный табак. Фигура сержанта, приносившего ему завтрак, пока его держали в лаборатории.

Правительство так ласково и сахарно обращалось с Капитаном Америкой, что впору было заподозрить подвох. Ну да, он проспал во льдах семьдесят лет, да, он модифицирован древней сывороткой. Но все равно, это не повод носиться с ним, как с китайской вазой. Он солдат, его место — на острие атаки, а не … в тут — среди портьер, мягкого сияния бриллиантов и обсуждения биржевых сводок и скачек.

Стив сначала ломал голову, думая, в чем выгода правительства. Может, он знал нечто ценное, что считалось навсегда утерянным? Но все его военные познания касались Европы, нацистов и их убежищ. «Валькирию» раскрутили буквально по винтику, в поисках неизвестных технологий. Правда, в ангаре, где ее разбирали, остался стоять огромный сейф, куда Капитан перед падением успел закинуть самые важные вещи — паек на три дня и двухтомник Марка Твена с дарственной подписью от командующего округом, вытряхнув в открытый люк какие-то тубусы с чертежами и судовые дневники. «Валькирия» рухнула прямо в Северный Ледовитый океан — и холодная вода добралась до Капитана раньше, чем он проголодался.

Сейф открыть не получалось — там был хитрый фашистский замок, а код Капитан забыл напрочь.

Шумиха, поднятая вокруг его персоны, удивляла. Не меньше, чем проведение в его честь конкурса кордебалетов. И назначение его в почетное жюри. Единственным членом. Во всех смыслах этого слова. В обязанности которого входили оценка танцевальных групп и выбор победителя. А также — награждение. В том, что час спустя коллектив-победитель украсит собой его спальню, сомнений не оставалось. Об этом сообщили прямо, хоть и намеками. Кто ж в здравом уме откажется от двенадцати девиц ангельской красоты и дьявольской гибкости?

Но, если быть до конца честным, хотя бы с самим собой, а не с этими современными политиканами, Стив Роджерс не любил кордебалет. Совсем. Вот с тех самых совместных выступлений в сорок втором году и не любил.

От звуков канкана его мутило. От бесконечного девичьего щебета голова шла кругом. Нет, он бы наверняка реагировал иначе и прощал бы все милые «ох, мистер, я уронила сережку себе под юбку, не поищете?»… Если бы испытывал к девушкам хоть какое-то влечение. Но увы… три подряд коронных состава «кордебалета Капитана Америки» опробовали на нем свои чары (и не только чары, но вещи более основательные) и убедились: голубее Капитана только его идиотская униформа. А убедившись, прониклись таким расположением, что вплоть до самой героической гибели «Валькирии» прикрывали шашни Стива с одним из штабных курьеров. Того звали Дэйвом, он был выше Капитана на полголовы, и Стиву напрочь сносило планку от того, как тот выстанывал на пике его звание… По слогам.

Прикрывали девочки настолько успешно, что сейчас, в двадцать первом веке, ни у кого не возникло даже призрака мысли о полной нетрадиционности свежеразмороженного традиционного символа. К несчастью самого символа.

Вот и сейчас Стиву оставалось только удобнее устроиться в широком кожаном кресле за одним из столиков у самой сцены, отпить из бокала шампанского и приготовиться к прекрасному.

Прекрасное пока запаздывало, но многообещающе шевелилось за бордовым занавесом. Стив даже уловил улучшенным слухом знакомое «ой, девочки, смотрите, какие плечи!», «у него наверняка под формой все скромнее, знаю я этих», «ты глянь на размер ноги — ты такой скромностью подавишься».

Капитан улыбнулся: боже, храни артисточек варьете и их легкомысленность — режимы поднимаются и падают, границы трещат, империи рушатся, Соединенные Штаты делятся на три, и только этих девчонок по-прежнему больше всего интересует содержимое его штанов. Незыблемость и непоколебимость как она есть. К слову, третий голосок глаголил правду — на размеры Капитан никогда не жаловался.

Стив отставил бокал и лениво оглядел тонущий в тенях большой зал. Столики — большие и малые — свободными местами похвастаться не могли: там вовсю белели манишки, сверкали запонки и колье, и слышался звон бокалов. Женщин, вопреки ожиданиям, было ничуть не меньше, чем мужчин, и на лицах части из них наблюдалась отнюдь не фальшивая заинтересованность будущим зрелищем. А вот мужчинам было откровенно скучно — они больше уделяли внимание друг другу, чем разряженным в пух и перья спутницам.

Народу попроще, в нарядах подешевле, тоже было с лихвой: те, кому не хватило сидячих мест, стояли плотной толпой на балконе и рядком теснились у дверей.

За соседним столиком внезапно засуетились, забегали, в метре от Стива возник дополнительный стул, и на него тяжело опустился тот, чья ширина плеч могла не только поспорить с капитанской, но и победить в этом споре. Впрочем, кроме плеч, на которых почти лопался дорогой смокинг, там было на что посмотреть. Например, на такую же натянутую ткань брюк. Или мощную шею: она, по всей видимости, просто не дала рубашке застегнуться на положенные верхние пуговицы. Или совершенно монументальную грудь, которая натягивала сорочку до такого состояния, что хотелось как-то облегчить ее участь. Например, снять.

На лице незнакомца Стив залип совершенно неприличным образом. Воспоминания о Дэйве мелькнули, покрылись патиной и осыпались пылью.

Сразу представилось, как владелец этого порочного, чувственного рта будет запрокидывать голову, подставляя необъятную шею под сильные ласки, а потом развернется спиной и прогнется так, что мышцы задницы сначала станут твердыми как камень, а затем расслабятся…

Стив сглотнул и поспешил запить фантазию шампанским. Шипучка в бокале уже успела выдохнуться и заставила поморщиться.

Владелец вышеперечисленного богатства мрачно посмотрел на Стива, словно прочитав все пошлые мысли разом, откинул с глаз длинные волосы и внезапно легким движением придвинул свой стул к капитанскому креслу. Потом оперся локтем на столик и равнодушно отвернулся к сцене.

Охрана слева было дернулась, но Стив остановил их жестом и, не веря своему счастью, с готовностью отсалютовал бокалом, привлекая внимание своей Золушки:

— Рад компании. Будем знакомы?

Стив не лукавил, он действительно был рад — такая фактура, да еще и с инициативой… Незнакомца хотелось разглядывать пристально, с более близкого расстояния. А еще лучше — трогать. Везде. Но с этим, видимо, придется обломиться, потому что кордебалет. И правительство. И традиционные ценности, которые он, Капитан Америка, символизирует. А в перечне ценностей опять числится кордебалет. На первом месте. Замкнутый круг. Непорочный, к сожалению.

Но если нельзя попробовать, то хоть глядеть не запрещается, верно? Пусть незнакомец смотрит на девиц, а Стив будет смотреть на него. Все законно.

— Я — балетмейстер, — голос у незнакомца был низкий и словно бархатный, только очень ровный и без эмоций.

Стиву подумалось, что «балетмейстер» способен артистическую труппу поднять одной рукой, а второй — ее административную часть. И не запыхаться.

— Очень приятно. А как называется ваша труппа?

Незнакомец на секунду задумался:

— «Веселые вдовы». Пятый номер.

— Буду ждать с нетерпением, — Стив легко пододвинул кресло ближе к незнакомцу, щедро плеснул ему в бокал шампанского и невзначай поинтересовался: — А имя у вас есть?

Незнакомец задумался, нахмурил широкий лоб, поскреб щетину, залпом выпил шампанское и решительно кивнул:

— Есть.

И снова отвернулся к сцене, на которую как раз словно разноцветные драже высыпали первые танцовщицы.

По ушам знакомо врезало канканом, и конкурс стартовал.

Первые четыре труппы не запомнились совсем. Не, на сцене что-то лихо мелькало, крутило юбками и задирало весьма недурственные ноги, но все внимание на себя оттягивал силуэт соседа по столику. Стив почти заработал косоглазие, пытаясь следить за новым знакомым периферийным зрением.

В итоге плюнул на все и стал пялиться уже в открытую. Повторный осмотр подтвердил первоначальные выводы и фразу классика из США про то, что в человеке все должно быть прекрасно: и широкие скулы, и широкая спина, и широко раздвинутые колени. Еще немного, и вопреки широте своих взглядов Стив начал ощущать некоторую узость в брюках ниже ватерлинии.

Выступление пятой труппы Стив из уважения отсмотрел не отвлекаясь. Девочки были хороши: профессиональны и гуттаперчевы на грани физики. Особенно рыжая тройка — замах ног тянул на более чем сто восемьдесят градусов. О, если бы ему нравились женщины, он бы уже награждал победителя.

Стив старательно сгреб все свои впечатления в один комплимент и скромно выложил его перед незнакомцем. Тот опять глянул в ответ — сначала остро, как ножом полоснул, потом отвел взгляд и спустя секунду посмотрел снова — серьезно, вдумчиво и оценивающе. Стиву на мгновение показалось: вот сейчас незнакомец встанет, коротко, по-военному кивнет и исчезнет из его жизни навсегда. За это страшное мгновение Стив уже успел трижды проклясть свою косноязычность и неумение петь дифирамбы. Что ему стоило нахвалить труппу так, словно он впервые канкан видит?! Ему все равно,  
а этому… балетмейстеру приятно.

Но вместо прощания незнакомец резко выдохнул и каким-то неуловимым движением придвинул свой стул еще ближе. Не успел Стив почувствовать облегчение от того, что не облажался, как ощутил решительное прикосновение там, где очень хотелось, но совсем не ожидалось. Мало того, прикосновение из легкого быстро превратилось в мощную, вернее стальную, хватку.

Стив замер, боясь пошевелиться. Хватка на его, безусловно заинтересованном новым знакомством, органе была крепкой, безболезненной. И надежной, как Конституция.

— А… — задумчиво начал Стив, но тут на сцену вышли следующие конкурсанты, и незнакомец равнодушно уставился на них, обращая на хватающего воздух Стива внимания не больше, чем на снующих вокруг официантов. Хватка на стратегически важном объекте при этом ничуть не ослабла.

Капитан Америка, который впервые в своей жизни попал в ситуацию, когда его взяли за яйца в прямом, а не в переносном смысле, захлопнул рот и принял верное решение выждать. В конце концов, ощущения были хоть и тревожные, но приятные.

Кордебалетные труппы сменяли друг друга на сцене.

Перед объявлением последних конкурсантов, которые шли под номером одиннадцать, конферансье долго мялся и делал руками какие-то хитрые знаки всем зрителям в зале. Но зрители пребывали в таком благодушном настроении после предыдущих десяти коллективов, что на потуги ведущего не обратили внимания, а настоятельно требовали выхода последней команды на сцену.

Конферансье смирился, объявил труппу из «дружественных всех нам, я бы сказал, очень, крайне Демократических Штатов Америки» и живо удрал за кулисы.

Стив, который первый раз в жизни смотрел выступление танцовщиц в столь прочно зафиксированном положении, рискнул немного сменить позу и распрямить затекшие ноги. Незнакомец мрачно зыркнул на него из-за завесы волос, придвинулся еще ближе и окончательно сместил руку наиболее приятным образом.

— Может быть, не здесь? — осторожно прошептал Стив, чуть двигая бедрами, одновременно стараясь и не спугнуть, и хоть чем-то облегчить свое положение, которое открывало перспективы, но огорчало статичностью.

— Я привлек твое внимание? — безэмоционально поинтересовался самый странный балетмейстер в жизни Капитана Америки.

— Безусловно, — Стив сглотнул.

— Это хорошо, — незнакомец снова отвернулся, и тут на сцену вышла труппа под номером одиннадцать.

В зале стало очень тихо.

Стив Роджерс никогда не думал, что в помещении, где находится больше пятисот человек, может быть настолько тихо.

Тишина напоминала рассвет в прифронтовом лесу, когда всем ясно — вот сейчас рванет, но никто не понимает, когда и где.

Причина тишины стояла на сцене, нетерпеливо притопывала туфлями сорок девятого размера и ожидала вступления оркестра.

Стив протер глаза и тайком ущипнул себя за запястье. Потому что единственное, что сейчас связывало его с реальностью и напоминало о том, что он не галлюцинирует, не спит и не лежит в коме — это рука балетмейстера пятой труппы, крепко держащая его за яйца. Щипок не помог, и Стив уже хотел обратиться с той же просьбой к незнакомцу, но понял, что сильно рискует тем самым местом, за которое его держат.

Оркестр молчал, не в силах оторвать взгляд от одиннадцатой труппы.

Потом у кого-то выпала из рук тарелка.

Грохот атмосферу несколько разрядил.

Где-то сбоку засуетился распорядитель, подавая сигналы оторопевшим музыкантам.

Стив смотрел во все глаза и даже забыл на минуту про балетмейстера. Не, господа из контрразведки, конечно, говорили, что в ДША процветают разврат и толерантность (Стив постеснялся уточнять, что это такое, слово даже звучало неприлично). Но он никак не рассчитывал, что толерантность ему покажут так скоро, а разврат будет настолько грандиозен и почему-то неуловимо похож на армейскую действительность.

Труппа с каменными мордами продолжала украшать собою сцену.

Крайний левый танцор не стесняясь поправил залезшее не туда боди и удивленно обернулся на звук повторно выпавшей тарелки.

Третий во втором ряду, с виду латинос, с длинными волнистыми волосами, утомился держать нужную позу и пошире расставил ноги — на таких шпильках устойчивость оставляла желать лучшего.

Огромный африканец на переднем фланге, уперев руки в бока и жуя жвачку, неспешно и агрессивно осматривал публику в зале. Потом медленно надул огромный пузырь, который звонко лопнул. От этого звука наиболее впечатлительные дамы осели на руки кавалерам. Африканец поправил плюмаж из перьев пониже талии и продолжил грозно осматриваться.

Кореец, который почему-то навевал мысли о Казахстане, отцентровал на талии огромный желтый бант, а второй латинос выровнял атласную подвязку на накачанной жилистой ноге, естественное утепление которой колготки с крупной ячеей не столько скрывали, сколько подчеркивали.

Единственный из танцоров европейского южного типа, который почему-то снизу был в форменных штанах и берцах, а сверху в черном корсете, медленно, напоказ облизал губы, словно пробуя перламутровый блеск на вкус, двумя руками пригладил с боков черные волосы и провокационно уставился прямо на Стива. А потом еще и вопросительно приподнял бровь.

Последний час Капитан Америка пребывал в состоянии перманентного возбуждения — сначала от соседства с незнакомцем, потом от его действий. И вот этот, в корсете, с пятидневной щетиной и прямотой танковой атаки, стал последней каплей. Стив со всей отчетливостью понял — победитель конкурса определен и без танцев. Точнее, танцев не нужно совсем. Если будут танцы, то он, Капитан Америка, за себя не отвечает.

А еще, оказывается, он совсем не возражает против того, чтобы одна двенадцатая часть труппы-победителя оказалась в его номере сразу после награждения. И нет, он не об этом монументальном чернокожем людоеде. Вот тот скромный тип, в штанах, его вполне устроит. Потому что под штанами наверняка прячется нечто интересное, не зря же он их надел. Остальные-то вон, в чулках и колготках. И да, балетмейстера пусть с собой прихватит. Хореографию подтянуть. Вдвоем точно не заскучают, постановка движения, рисунок танца — это такое… О-о-о!

Стив медленно поднял обе руки вверх, сразу ощутив, что хватка незнакомца стала жестче, зажмурился, стараясь удержать внутри всю гамму эмоций, которую можно было выразить одной фразой «а теперь давай вверх-вниз», и решительно, четко зааплодировал.

Остальная публика, несмотря на количество выпитого, тоже соображала быстро и чувство самосохранения имела отличное — такой овации не собирал еще ни один коллектив на этом конкурсе.

Распорядитель верно понял кивок Стива и, ухватив с маленького столика вытянутый кубок пророчески-фаллической формы, поспешил передать его в руки Капитана Америки.

Кубок Стив взял в одну руку, в другую схватил предложенный микрофон и лишь потом сообразил, что вставать для поздравительной речи — идея не самая светлая, ибо рука балетмейстера пятой труппы находилась все там же. И это становилось непреодолимой преградой к награждению труппы номер одиннадцать.

К счастью, тот самый, в штанах и корсете, к заминке Стива отнесся с пониманием — небрежно спустился со сцены, ухватил у ближайшего официанта с подноса бокал с шампанским, длинным глотком опустошил его, не торопясь подошел к столику Стива, пододвинул стул и сел справа, полностью отзеркалив балетмейстера. И снова приподнял бровь.

Стив прочитал по шпаргалке положенные поздравления, стараясь не запинаться. Покрылся жарким румянцем на лживом «ваш танец покорил нас» и всунул этому, в штанах и корсете, кубок в руки.

Вернее, в руку, правую. Потому что левая рука этого типа, который в штанах и корсете, уже минуту как — то есть почти с самого начала поздравительной речи — обрела свое место у Стива на заднице. И возражений против такого ее местоположения у Капитана Америки не нашлось.

Небритый танцор кивком отпустил коллектив, который под несмолкающие аплодисменты (буквально умолявшие взять приз и не демонстрировать страшную силу искусства) нетвердой походкой людей, первый раз надевших шпильки, исчез за кулисами.

Аплодисменты продлились еще немного, для профилактики возвращения, и стихли. За столами воцарились шепотки и звук льющегося в бокалы вина.

Публика спешила запить стресс.


	5. Глава четвертая, в которой Капитан Америка попадает в окружение и выходит из него с честью

— Ну? Че делать будем? — буднично поинтересовался тип в корсете.

При ближайшем рассмотрении он оказался желтоглазым и каким-то очень натуральным, настоящим. И старше, чем на первый взгляд.

Черная концертная обводка вокруг его глаз больше напоминала тактическую краску, чем усилия стилиста, а неяркий розовый блеск с губ он поминутно слизывал, чем только ухудшал ситуацию.

В присутствии типа в корсете почему-то захотелось проверить, хорошо ли начищены ботинки и в порядке ли личный арсенал. Такие смутные желания раньше в Стиве вызывал только капрал в учебке. Вернее, капрал вызывал разное, но это было самым приличным.

— Пойми меня правильно, я со всем уважением. Потому что слышал о тебе много… хорошего. О тебе и твоем стаже. Но он — один, а нас — двое. И приз, как бы, у меня, — тип ткнул пальцем в фаллическую статуэтку.

До Стива дошло: вся речь не по его душу, а про нее. Он удивленно открыл рот, однако длинноволосый балетмейстер успел первым.

— Я привлек его внимание, — холодно и ровно повторил он и чуть сжал пальцы. Пальцы как раз той руки, которая скрывалась от окружающих под скатертью.

Градус возбуждения у Стива несколько поутих. Если хоть на секунду вынырнуть из собственных иллюзий и похотливого дурмана — парни были очень и очень серьезные, и держали его весьма крепко, и за такие интересные места…

— Привлек, без базара, — согласился желтоглазый, залил в себя содержимое бокала Стива и наклонился вперед, доверительно сообщая: — Но я-то — тоже привлек. И приз мои «девчонки» взяли. Как делить-то будем неподкупного члена жюри?

— Пополам нельзя, — всерьез огорчился длинноволосый. — Испортится.

До Стива дошло, что «пополам» — это не в переносном смысле, и он поспешил вмешаться.

— У меня есть квартира, вернее дом. Почти на отшибе. Там мы можем обсудить подробности разделения меня, — сказал Стив, всей облапанной задницей чувствуя, что собеседники не шутят и мало того, готовы подраться за него прямо здесь и сейчас. И в процессе драки оба рискуют испортиться, что Стива категорически не устраивало. — Хотя есть основания полагать, что меня хватит на всех.

Балетмейстер покосился на Стива с явным сомнением, словно прикидывая вес и цену за килограмм.

Желтоглазый тоже одарил полным скепсиса взглядом, но для порядка спросил:

— На чем прокатишь? — и снова, похоже по давней привычке, прикусил нижнюю губу, на которой блеска уже не осталось.

Провокационный вопрос предполагал однозначный ответ, но Стив сдержался.

— Внизу Хаммер. Для начала — на нем. Потом — как пойдет и сколько выдержите. Мои призы устроит такой транспорт?

Оказавшись около машины, Стив старательно понажимал кнопки на брелке. Кнопки были маленькие, пальцы большие. Хаммер бестолково моргал фарами и хлопал замками. Длинноволосому быстро надоел этот цирк, и он за две секунды вскрыл капот, что-то там замкнул и открыл водительскую дверь.

Стив, наконец, плюхнулся за руль.

Его компаньоны резво столкнулись плечами у передней пассажирской двери. Только что искры не полетели.

Стив опустил стекло и коротко скомандовал:

— Оба назад.

Его смерили подозрительными взглядами, но послушались.

Ехали быстро и в тишине. В зеркало заднего вида Стив смотреть побаивался.

Около дома оказалось удивительно людно. Особенно для часа ночи.

Слева по бульвару неспешно прогуливалось двенадцать барышень. Если бы не разноцветные локоны париков, Стив совершенно случайно мог бы решить, что это дамочки из пятой труппы. Ведь все остальные параметры совпадали до микрона.

Справа, на набережной, опираясь на парапет, неспешно потягивая пиво, беседовали о чем-то одиннадцать мужчин в туфлях и колготках в сетку. Труппа желтоглазого маскировкой не озаботилась — видимо, прикипела к образу. Негр вальяжно обмахивался метровым веером из перьев, а кореец демонстрировал, как одной лентой от банта связать разом шесть человек.

Группы между собой не смешивались и в целом старательно друг друга не замечали, чем вызывали легкую оторопь у проезжающих мимо полицейских патрулей.

— Надеюсь, ваши коллеги останутся снаружи? — спросил Стив, паркуясь.

Сзади угумкнули, но как-то неуверенно.

Дом Капитана Америки представлял собой единый лофт, в котором, не считая входной двери и основных стен, перегородки были только у санитарного блока. Огромная комната размером с бывший цех, о котором нынче напоминал только красный кирпич стен да темные железные рельсы промышленных перекрытий на потолке. Все остальное тонуло в мягких бежевых коврах, манило светлыми диванами и даже немного сверкало хромом кухонной техники.

— Неплохо, — пробормотал тип в корсете, осторожно опускаясь на белый кожаный пуф и морщась. Видимо, корсет под поясом штанов-карго не заканчивался, а загадочно продолжался куда-то глубже, чем вызывал некоторые неудобства. — Только вот окна большие, непрактично.

— Согласен. Заложить. Кирпич или монолит. Монолит надежней, — длинноволосый обошел лофт по периметру, заглянул в ванную, потом скинул с плеч смокинг, демонстрируя держащуюся на последнем издыхании от натяжения рубашку, и застолбил точно такой же пуф напротив.

Стиву оставалось только занять позицию на обширной, но низкой, застеленной искусственными белыми шкурами круглой кровати. Шкуры были мягкие, но от них чесалось под коленями, незнакомые мужики на пуфах органично не вписывались в обстановку, и это даже успокаивало: в жизни не должно получаться все сразу.

— Вернемся к нашей проблеме, — снова заговорил тип в корсете, коротко глянул на Стива, сверился с бумажкой из внутреннего кармана и зачитал по памяти. — Мой… арт-директор очень хочет продемонстрировать Капитану Америке все краски жизни, которыми полна наша прекрасная страна. Свободу творчества, свободу мысли, свободу чувства и свободу выражать все эти свободы словами. И предлагает увлекательную прогулку в обществе нашей труппы до границы с Демократическими Штатами. И далее.

«Далее» было очень многозначительным и Стиву понравилось.

— А мой художественный руководитель, — длинноволосый говорил ровно и бездушно, по-рыбьи пялясь в плечо конкурента, — считает, что Капитана Америку не заинтересуют загнивающие в безнравственности и разврате Демократические Штаты. Лишь полные искренней веры в созидательные возможности человеческого разума Социалистические Штаты смогут помочь ему верно раскрыть свой потенциал. Приуроченный к его разморозке XXXV съезд социалистической партии Америки будет счастлив приветствовать в своих рядах Стивена Гранта Роджерса.

— Программа очень завлекательная, — серьезно покивал Стив и, забравшись на кровать с ногами, уселся по-турецки, подпер ладонью щеку и поинтересовался: — Небось и банкет уже в шестой лаборатории накрыли?

— В первой, — обиженно возразил тип в корсете. — Шестая мутациями не занимается.

— У нашей номера нет, слишком секретно, но кормить будут хорошо, — пообещал длинноволосый.

— А если я не хочу в лабораторию? — мимоходом спросил Стив и расстегнул рубашку.

Длинноволосый внимательно отследил, как Стив одну за другой протаскивает пуговицы в петельки, и озадаченно прикусил губу, словно нежелание Капитана Америки посетить лабораторию оказалось сюрпризом.

Корсетный тип досадливо цокнул, тайком косясь Стиву на грудь, и звучно почесал шею:

— Придется паковать… то есть уговаривать разными методами. Коллега по танцам, у тебя возражения есть?

Коллега пока молчал, зависнув от стриптиза.

— Давайте будем реалистами. Полагаю, проблема состоит в том, что каждому из вас нужно доставить меня, в целости и сохранности, до границы своей страны, — мягко заметил Стив. — А страны находятся в разных направлениях, и друг другу помогать вы не намерены. А я еще не определился, какая из стран меня больше привлекает, и пока хочу остаться здесь.

Корсетный скептически посмотрел на длинноволосого и с намеком указал глазами на дверь.

— Танцоры твои мне на три минуты, — обрубил длинноволосый, не отвлекаясь от разглядывания груди Стива. — А ты — секунд на двадцать, сам же знаешь…

— Ну, это дожить надо, — перебил корсетный и зло прищурился.

Но его конкурент продолжил:

— Ты — не проблема. Он — проблема. Если он не хочет, то упа… уговорить его мы можем только вдвоем. У него сыворотка совершеннее. Я читал спецификации. Один на один превосходит…

— Верно. Превосхожу. Я ведь Капитан Америка, — подтвердил Стив, окончательно сбросил рубашку и потянулся пощупать плечо длинноволосого, которое странно мерцало под тонкой тканью. — А помогать друг другу вы ни при каких условиях не станете. Конкуренты, верно?

Плечо оказалось холодным на ощупь и звенело, если по нему постучать.

— Вибраниум, — длинноволосый перехватил руку Стива за запястье и попытался отвести в сторону.

С тем же успехом он мог попытаться предотвратить цунами. Заинтригованный Капитан Америка был куда более настойчивым, чем в обычном, нелюбопытном состоянии. Нацисты, которые когда-то сдуру пригрозили Капитану жахнуть по нему ФАУ2, это бы подтвердили. Если б выжили. Капитан тогда заинтересовался, что такое ФАУ2 — и чем все закончилось для Рейха?

Ткань предсказуемо треснула, и Стив присвистнул, рассматривая отполированную бионическую руку с красной звездой США на плече.

— Красивая, — завороженно протянул он, ощупывая аккуратный стык металла с живым теплым телом.

Длинноволосый как-то странно на него посмотрел, но лапать не мешал, напротив — замер, удивленно моргая.

Испортил момент тип в корсете, который с каменной мордой проинформировал:

— Наша разведка докладывала: у сержанта Барнса, кодовое имя Зимний Солдат, и в штанах все такое же… нечувствительное. Для полной отдачи рабочей задаче. И социалистическим ценностям. Он и коммунизм — ровесники. Что там еще работать может?

— Ошибочные сведения, — длинноволосый скинул руку Стива и набычился. — Я — Кулак Гидры США. Полностью функционален.

— Хер вас там, в США, разберет, кто кулак, кто яйца, — ухмыльнулся корсетный и еле успел вскочить на ноги, когда из-под него неуловимым движением выдернули пуф.

Самое крутое было в том, что длинноволосый провернул все это не вставая с места — молниеносно наклонился, выпрямился, а габаритный пуфик уже очутился на другом конце лофта. Стив на секунду даже засомневался в более совершенной формуле своей сыворотки: реакция у Кулака Гидры была на загляденье — хрен чего увидишь.

— Я читал личное дело лейтенанта Рамлоу. Еще недавно он был капитаном. Вместе с копией дела разведка принесла запись, как полковник Питерсон утром входит в комнату дочери…

Проследив траекторию полета второго пуфика, Стив вынужден был констатировать: корсетный тип, он же лейтенант Рамлоу, не сильно в развитии от сержанта Барнса отстал, и Капитану Америке здорово повезло, что эти посланники доброй воли — противники. Сговорись они — никакая сыворотка бы не выручила.

Стив поразмыслил, полюбовался на инсталляцию из двух взъерошенных агентов и притянул обоих к себе, на кровать. Не собирать же пуфики…

Противники было попытались рассесться по разным углам, но не вышло — кровать оказалась предусмотрительно круглой.

— Херовая же у США разведка, что они жену генерала за дочь полковника приняли, — рыкнул Рамлоу и презрительно сощурил желтые глаза.

— В разведке ЩИТа — инвалиды по зрению. Потомственные. Не переснять в точности секретные чертежи по усовершенствованию человеческого тела, которым уже исполнилось восемьдесят лет — просто нет слов, — у Барнса глаза были серые, хрустально прозрачные, но презрения содержали примерно столько же.

Оба лазутчика обиженно нахохлились.

— Ну раз во всем виновата разведка, предлагаю решение нашей проблемы.

Рамлоу заинтересованно хмыкнул и покосился на Стива. Барнс ничем не показал, что услышал, но, кажется, его поза стала значительно менее напряженной. И он вроде как оказался ближе, разом сантиметров на сорок.

— Как мы уже выяснили, силовым способом завалить Капитана Америку вы можете только вместе, но между вами лежат непреодолимые идеологические разногласия. Поэтому предлагаю меня… убедить.

— Это как?

— Методы?

Вопросы прозвучали синхронно.

— Самым приятным для всех способом. Я же должен знать, что меня ожидает, если соглашусь на тот или иной вариант, — сказал Стив, одной рукой притянув к себе за ремень на штанах снова поморщившегося Рамлоу, а второй рукой обхватив Барнса за шею. — Первое: если у вас генеральские жены остаются недовольны капитанами, а какие-то части тела ниже пояса требуют вдруг усовершенствования — то я сильно сомневаюсь, что захочу переехать. У меня есть свои требования к обстановке. И второе: парни, ну нельзя весь вечер так активно лапать меня со всех сторон и не прогнозировать последствий.


	6. Глава пятая, в которой США и ДША поворачиваются к Стиву своей лучшей стороной

В сороковых Стиву перепадало мало.

Если честно — настолько мало, что весь его опыт исчислялся двумя партнерами: штабным курьером и одним из подсобных работников сцены. Небогатый был опыт, но насыщенный.

Он не мешал Стиву в своей голове совмещать эти два разных по своей интенсивности воспоминания. Если с Дэйвом они успели попробовать многое (хоть и в спартанских условиях фронта), то с тем парнем во время турне все было тайком и быстро до боли.

Пока Стива восстанавливали после стазиса в новом времени, перед сном, от хорошего питания и малой физической нагрузки, воспоминания о любовном багаже трансформировались в такие фантазии, что рукам работы почти не находилось — все как-то само случалось, стоило только представить в красках. Например, как раздетый Дэйв стоит у стены, нетерпеливо прогнувшись, а тот парень, у которого даже имени не удалось узнать, рядом на коленях, вылизывает ему задницу.

А тут, после столетнего воздержания, все мечты начали исполняться, да еще с такой скоростью и в десятки раз круче, чем воображалось. Изначальные планы по задержанию и допросу двух иностранных агентов несколько трансформировались. Но главное: планы были. А что Капитан Америка умел делать лучше всего — так это доводить начатые планы до финала. В конце концов, кто сказал, что перевербовка — простая задача?

Пусть попотеют. Все.

Тот, который Рамлоу, понял все с первого взгляда — видимо, смотрел Стив уже слишком красноречиво. Немного смущенно пригладил с боков залаченную прическу, от чего сразу захотелось ее испортить, и прямо спросил:

— Ты предлагаешь нам секс? Двоим? Сразу?

— Ты весь вечер гарцуешь передо мной в корсете и с блеском на губах, а еще лапаешь за задницу. Твой антагонист занимается тем же самым — правда без корсета и блеска. Что я вам могу еще предложить? — искренне удивился Стив, потянулся к шнуровке, ощупал, но развязывать не спешил, хотя мог одной рукой с этим предметом гардероба творить чудеса — практика гастролей с двумя десятками девиц никуда не делась: быстро завязать, застегнуть, развязать и переодеть он мог кого угодно, в полной темноте, с тремя пулевыми.

Не показалось — корсет от стандартного сильно отличался, шнуровка была не веревочной, а словно резиновой, и видимых узлов не имела.

На ощупь Рамлоу оказался теплым, на вид горячим. Стив погладил его по шее, обвел прикрытую мощными мышцами ключицу, положил ладонь на загривок и чуть надавил, предлагая лечь на кровать, давая верный вектор.

— В принципе, у меня возражений нет, особенно если ты… — Рамлоу снова прищурился, оскалился по-шальному, сбросил руку резким движением плеч, щелкнул пряжкой ремня на штанах, сам вытянулся на кровати на животе, отпихнув в сторону Барнса, и продолжил: — …поможешь мне снять этот ебаный корсет.

— Усложненная конструкция? — внезапно заинтересовался Барнс и рывком спустил штаны с Рамлоу ниже — тот даже дернуться не успел.

У Стива настал когнитивный диссонанс. С одной стороны, ему однозначно пообещали секс, если он поможет справиться с корсетом, с другой — корсет смотрелся на Рамлоу так феерично, что снимать его не хотелось категорически.

Плотная на вид и ощупь ткань, словно состоящая из множества сшитых широких резинок, облегала мощный корпус и продолжалась ниже, до середины ягодиц, где сужалась и переходила в подобие белья. Такого же тесного и охватывающего, как и верхняя часть.

— Хорошая экипировка, — задумчиво оценил тем временем Барнс, рассматривая корсет. И Рамлоу в корсете. — Фиксирует.

Тот замер, внимательно и недобро поглядывая через плечо, но активных действий пока не предпринимал — то ли надеялся, что Барнс расстегнет предмет разговора, то ли опасался бионической руки, которой его придавили к матрасу.

— Хей, призрак коммунизма, ты хоть знаешь, что такое секс? Или у вас его нету?

— Я знаю, что такое секс, — невозмутимо отозвался Барнс, убрал руку с Рамлоу и потянулся ей к Стиву. На лице у него сохранялось выражение крайней сосредоточенности и ответственности. Словно бомбу разминировал. — Я смотрел обучающие видео. Но давно…

Тут Барнс замолк, потому что дотянулся до цели — прижал металлическую ладонь к бедру Стива, почти у паха.

Но то ли видео было некачественным, то ли чересчур патриотичным: коснувшись Стива, Барнс замер памятником. Пришлось самому наклоняться, чтобы прижаться к этим распахнутым в удивлении губам. Они оказались на вкус сладкими от шампанского и очень мягкими. Стив по очереди обвел верхнюю и нижнюю языком, потом обласкал губами, провел по кромке зубов и, почувствовав слабое, неуверенное ответное движение, нетерпеливо застонал.

— Чую, будет весело. У нас в кровати — монумент защитнику отечества, — напророчил Рамлоу.

Стив, не отрываясь от таких вкусных губ, нащупал того на кровати, подцепил за одну из нижних резинок корсета и, резко оттянув, отпустил.

Щелкнуло звонко.

Рамлоу хмыкнул и понятливо заткнулся.

Стив отпустил Барнса, а тот, выйдя из ступора, потянулся за новым поцелуем. Вкус шампанского на губах уже закончился, оставался только оттенок алкоголя в дыхании и вкус самих губ. Стив обвел губы пальцами, сначала без нажима, легко, потом надавил, заставляя открыть рот — Барнс затормозил и начал уклоняться. Стив настоял, второй рукой перехватив сзади за шею и чувствуя, как ответно усиливается стальная хватка на его собственном бедре.

— Вроде бы в этом времени принято вслух говорить прямо о желаниях, да? У меня с этим сложно, довоенное воспитание. Но я преодолею. А пока говорю прямо: хочу тебя. Так хочу, что спину сводит. Дашь себя выебать? — прошептал он, поглаживая подушечками пальцев теплую изнанку губ. Слова давались легко, и кажется, были правильными, потому что напряженная холка под ладонью едва заметно расслабилась, а в серых глазах, кроме туманной поволоки, зажегся огонек интереса. — Я весь вечер смотрел, все представлял, как буду тебя пялить — неспешно так, но сильно и глубоко. С оттяжкой. Но сначала мы тебя раскроем. В четыре руки. Ты же очень узкий, это займет время, но спешить нам некуда, верно? Мне лейтенант поможет. Во всяком случае, постарается помочь. Потому что пока он будет тебя растягивать — я буду трахать его. Он, конечно, боец, но долго не продержится. А потом я объезжу тебя так, что ты забудешь про все свои задания. Да?

Барнс завороженно моргнул и словно очнулся: сжал зубы, предметно прикусывая пальцы, потом передвинул руку выше и с силой приласкал Стиву член. Так, что от нахлынувшего возбуждения голова пошла кругом. Одновременно с этим в серых глазах мелькнуло нечто такое, что однозначно дало понять — Капитан Америка еще очень долго будет выбирать между США и ДША, и возможно, так никогда и не сможет выбрать.

— Рамлоу первый? — уточнил Барнс, выпустил пальцы Стива изо рта и наклонил голову в сторону, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то снаружи.

— У меня имя есть, — снова подал голос лейтенант, с нескрываемым интересом наблюдавший за происходившим.

— Брок Рамлоу, сорок шесть лет, лейтенант штурмовой бригады ЩИТа, — хмыкнул Барнс и начал перечислять, одновременно расстегивая на себе рубашку и сдирая со Стива брюки. — Награды: знак «За храбрость» двух степеней и орден «За штурм Анкориджа». Участвовал в операциях ЩИТа в Аргентине и на Аляске, когда пехота КША в союзе с Японией захватила острова, — рубашка закончилась, превратившись в ленты, брюки разошлись по швам. — Был ранен в бою, переведен на должность инструктора, повышен до капитана. Разжалован через два месяца. Официальная причина: нарушение дисциплины. Реальная: пойман в одной кровати с женой адмирала. Вновь выслужился в Чили, когда ловил саботажников на производстве тола. Получил звание капитана обратно. В марте этого года разжалован повторно в лейтенанты, с сохранением должности в отряде. Официальная причина: злоупотребление алкоголем. Реальная: секс с дочкой полковника.

— Женой генерала!

— Темперамент холерический, не женат, детей нет. Предпочитает мужчин, — тут Барнс внимательно осмотрел себя и Стива — на обоих к этому времени не осталось и нитки, и переключился на Рамлоу, который пребывал еще в штанах и не скинул ботинки. — Типаж: от тридцати и старше, белые. Цвет волос значения не имеет. Телосложение — предпочтительно атлетическое, рост — выше среднего. Приписка от руки карандашом — «Шифруется мужик, звания не пожалел. Дважды. На адмиральше, кстати, был страпон. Затейники у них там на флоте»…

— И с каких пор мое личное дело наизусть знает Кулак Гидры, которому вроде бы сто лет в обед и полжизни он провел в криосне, а вторую половину — в поисках, кого бы грохнуть? — Рамлоу время на споры «я не такой, вам показалось» разумно тратить не стал, зато пожалел штаны, поэтому добровольно приподнял бедра, позволяя их стянуть. Ботинкам повезло меньше — шнурки под железными пальцами просто полопались. — И кто у вас в разведке такой шибко умный, приписки карандашом делает?

— У нас хорошая разведка, наблюдательная, — Барнс как-то очень деловито огляделся, потом, словно обладая рентгеновским зрением, потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке, в верхнем ящике которой лежало много чего, с пометкой «на всякий случай». Вытянул оттуда тубу со смазкой и вместо того, чтобы открутить — просто отщипнул бионикой верхушку. Полюбовался на прозрачный гель, удовлетворенно принюхался и кивнул сам себе. — Я запомнил дела лучших бойцов. Только штурмовики и снайперы. Всего двадцать. Ты на восьмом месте.

Рамлоу возмущенно приподнялся на локтях и ревниво спросил:

— А кто первые семь?

Барнс отвлекся от разглядывания своих пальцев, испачканных смазкой, перевел взгляд на зону, к которой ее предстояло применить, и озадаченно наморщил лоб.

Стив перехватил замершую руку, добавил смазки на свои пальцы, утянул Барнса вслед за собой на простыни. Он уже понял: Кулак Гидры прекрасный исполнитель. Если вовремя подкладывать ему инструкции, можно добиться отличных результатов. Но вот задницу своего второго приза в первый раз даже ювелирной инструкции не хотелось доверять.

Рамлоу они припечатали знатно — один с левого плеча, другой с правого. Тот только хрипло выдохнул и ругнулся, чувствуя, как две руки хозяйничают у него на заднице, пробираясь под ткань корсета. И… О! Уже почти в ней.

Барнс перегнулся через спину лейтенанта и уже без подсказок поцеловал Стива — мягко, неторопливо, с наслаждением, останавливаясь для вдоха и выдыхая прямо на губы резко и сладко. Судя по всему, целоваться ему понравилось. И даже очень.

Потом настала очередь Рамлоу — к нему отнеслись чуть жестче. Видимо, сказывались идеологические разногласия, подумал про себя Стив, преодолевая последнее «почти» между собой и сексом, пока Барнс так замечательно и сочно отвлекал первого агента вербовки.

Растягивать Рамлоу, который по личному делу оказался Броком, оказалось не очень удобно из-за переходящего в боди корсета: он был, конечно, эластичным, но не настолько. Стив решил проблему радикально — тайком сильно растер ткань между пальцами, разом превращая ее в лохмотья.

Перестав чувствовать давление в паху, Брок блаженно выдохнул Барнсу в рот. Стив помассировал пострадавшее место, не столько разгоняя кровь, сколько растирая между ягодиц скользкую смазку, потом нащупал плотно сжатый вход и прижал пальцы уже к нему. Подержал несколько секунд, наслаждаясь новым для себя ощущением — когда некуда торопиться и можно прочувствовать свое и чужое удовольствие по полной, дождался, пока Брок нетерпеливо двинет бедрами, и мягко надавил.

Брока, кажется, от всей ситуации завело не по-детски, почти до грани. Он потрясенно замычал Барнсу в губы что-то одобрительное и выгнулся.

Стиву иррационально захотелось посмотреть, насколько далеко сегодня можно зайти, и он пихнул Барнса в бок, заставляя того отвлечься от войны за доминирование языков. Судя по недовольному виду и глухому мычанию — Барнс побеждал с разгромным счетом.

— Так кто первые семь? — повторил Стив вопрос Брока, одновременно погружая пальцы глубже. Сразу парой, плотно прижатые друг к другу.

Пальцы обхватило, словно каучуковым ободом, сильно сдавило по кругу и запульсировало так, что Стив сам еле-еле сдержался от стона. Судя по всему, от последних постельных подвигов, которые нужно было прикрывать женскими прелестями, Рамлоу отделял порядочный промежуток времени. И жена генерала страпоном не пользовалась.

На пробу вдвинув чуть глубже, он огладил внутри по кругу, потом вытащил пальцы и вставил снова. И снова. И снова. И снова.

Только два, не добавляя третий, давая привыкнуть, дожидаясь, пока тело послушно расслабится. Но, видимо, Рамлоу и «послушно» находились на разных полюсах. Брок хрипло выдохнул, вцепившись Барнсу в стальное плечо, приподнял бедра, сам насаживаясь глубже, потом подался вперед и в сторону, провокационно притираясь к Стиву боком, а стоящим членом — к кровати.

Барнс, получив очередную инструкцию доложить про «горячую восьмерку ДША», выполнять приказ не спешил, а, шумно дыша, смотрел, как пальцы таранят и ввинчиваются в задницу Брока и как тот, жмурясь от удовольствия, сам на них насаживается.

Барнс отмер, добавил на ладонь смазку из наполовину опустевшей тубы и осторожно, но без трепета, погладил Брока за яйцами, провел там костяшками, словно массируя. Потом приподнялся, придавив Рамлоу поясницу бионикой и частью своего веса, и Стив почувствовал рядом со своими пальцами, у самого входа, еще один. Хотел остановить, но тут Барнс заговорил, да еще таким тоном, словно был не в кровати, а на докладе у начальства:

— На первом месте двое. У вас они идут под кодом — Смит-Вессон, внутренняя разведка, служба безопасности. В семьдесят пятом они в Боливии вдвоем завалили двадцать восемь солдат, выходя из окружения. Восемнадцать — без использования огнестрельного оружия.

— Это старичье? Им же под восемьдесят, — возмутился Рамлоу, но почувствовал, как в него ввинчивается третий палец, охнул и ткнулся лицом в скрещенные руки.

Стив сглотнул и облизал пересохшие губы: Барнс, отвлеченно глядя в стенку и не сбиваясь с повествования, полностью синхронизировался со Стивом, и уже все три пальца с влажным звуком входили в задницу Брока — не быстро, но и не медленно.

— Я сказал — лучшие, а не активные на сегодняшний день. Как лейтенанту штурмовиков тебе положено больше внимательности. На втором месте — Джейкобсон. Убит в пятьдесят первом, на задании. Лучший снайпер в ДША.

— Не лучший, раз его завалили, — выдохнул Брок и тихо зарычал, чувствуя, как пальцы внутри сгибаются, потирая простату. — И кто был такой меткий?

— Я, — ответил Барнс и снова согнул палец.

Брока прошило разрядом кайфа, и он вцепился в подушку зубами, из-за чего речь стала неразборчивой:

— Вот теперь верю. Про тебя вообще сплошные легенды — и Кеннеди ты завалил, и «Капитал» ты написал, и спишь ты в хрустальном гробу по девять лет из десяти. Кто дальше в твоем хит-параде?

— Сингер, Ковальски и Верео — основная тройка из бригады Лучано. Сам Лучано на шестом, — Барнс задумчиво обвел по кругу растянутое и распяленное на пальцах колечко мышц, вопросительно глянул на Стива, дождался, пока тот добавит смазки — прямо залив ее поверх, — и присунул четвертый палец. Медленно, но неумолимо.

— Эти уже как десять лет на пенсии. Черт, никогда не думал, что у меня так будет стоять на фамилии сослуживцев, — прохрипел Рамлоу, замер, тяжело дыша Стиву в предплечье, потом жадно прихватил кожу зубами и нешуточно прикусил.

Стив потерся подбородком о гладкую смуглую кожу плеча и прикусил в ответ.

— Кто на седьмом месте?

— Ворач.

— Списан по здоровью. Я был на отвальной, — слова неожиданно перешли в полный чувственный и громкий стон. — Еще…

— Что «еще»? — переспросил Стив, догадываясь, что к военному хит-параду данный звук отношения имеет мало.

— Да чтоб вас, глубже. Либо дело делайте, либо свалите с меня…

Барнс мучить не стал, снова погладил изнутри, дождался одобрительного мычания и закончил:

— Так что по факту — ты на первом месте. И поэтому я знаю твое личное дело.

Стив напоследок несколько раз раздвинул пальцы — убедился, что растянули они Брока хорошо — после долгого воздержания за собственную терпеливость капитан ответственности не нес. Этих двоих хотелось до пекла под кожей, до красных пятен под веками. Собственное возбуждение, которое все это время держалось, кажется, на одном любопытстве, внезапно сказало «хватит» и жахнуло в полный рост — от поясницы до колен.

— Барнс, у тебя имя есть? — Стив притянул к себе несколько дезориентированного агента Гидры.

Тот усмехнулся криво, словно давно так не делал и мышцы отвыкли, и тихо ответил:

— Есть, — еще немного помолчал и, наконец, сказал мрачно, словно военную тайну выдал, — Джеймс.

— Отлично. Джеймс, Джесси, Джей, — Стив покатал на языке имя и решил, что ему нравится. — План такой, Джей. Ты сейчас ляжешь сверху вот на него, чуть наискосок.

— А он…

— Крепкий — выдержит. А я…

— Вот интересно, а почему меня никто не спрашивает? — Брок немного отошел от массажа и решил тоже поучаствовать. — Вроде как задница-то моя. И кто-то обещал снять с меня этот гребанный корсет.

На него шикнули уже вдвоем. Похоже, Барнсу корсет тоже приглянулся: он провел пальцами вдоль скрытой застежки, подцепил резинку и повторил фокус со щелчком.

— Я отомщу, — глухо пообещал Рамлоу. — Барнс, еще раз так сделаешь, и пойдешь…

Стив в ответ на угрозы прикусил за холку и подсунул Броку под бедра плотный валик от изголовья кровати, так что его задницу приподняло и раскрыло до полного неприличия.

Брок подвигал бедрами, опробуя преимущества новой позы, а потом выдохнул и приглашающе развел ноги.

Стив еле сдержался, чтобы не навалиться и не засадить немедленно — похоже, Брок был еще тот засранец и отлично знал толк в провокациях.

Поэтому Стив приглашение принял, но по-своему: широко и мокро лизнул между ягодиц, обвел размятую, растянутую дырку и ввинтился языком внутрь. Вынул, лизнул снова, снова обвел по краю и поцеловал взасос, одновременно сильно и жестко сжимая Броку член и обводя большим пальцем головку.

Брок, кажется, дышать начал через раз и выгнулся еще сильнее, подставляясь.

Стив локтем пихнул Барнса под бок:

— Давай, Джей… Ложись сверху, ему на спину и разведи ноги шире. Хочу посмотреть, попробовать. Тебя ведь еще ни разу, да? Так что мне придется постараться.

Барнс, слава богу, вопросов задавать не стал и уточнять тоже, подтянулся к изголовью, перекинул через Брока ногу и осторожно опустился грудью тому на спину, явно опасаясь надавить всем весом. От открывающегося вида на две шикарные и почти готовые к жаркой ебле задницы у Стива все слова растерялись где-то по дороге к горлу, и он смог только просипеть:

— Рехнуться можно…

Зажмурился, тряхнул головой и снова уставился на них, потому что горячее в жизни у него точно ничего не было. Чтобы хоть немного остыть, пришлось пережать член у корня до боли. Помогло, но не сильно и ненадолго.

Стив подтянулся выше, осторожно сел Броку на бедра, вминая того в валик, и прижал перевозбужденный член между смазанных половинок. Шибануло разом, словно разрядом: разница между фантазией и реальностью была настолько громадной, что Стив дал себе зарок осторожнее реализовывать мечты. А то сбудется столько, что унести не сможешь.

Брок опять глухо зарычал:

— Кэп Америка, не спи: ты или делай, или дай ебать Барнсу. Ты меня не там трешь, для результативности надо бы внутри.

— Сейчас, потерпи, — Стив налил на ладони нагревшуюся смазку и щедро смазал свой член.

Потом размазал остатки из тубы по заднице Джея и как следует прикусил губу, чтобы боль дала прийти в себя и в первый сумасшедший раз продержаться дольше, чем требуется новобранцу, чтоб проорать речевку про Мэри и ложку.

— Так выглядит рай, — прошептал Стив и толкнулся вперед.

Несмотря на подготовку, войти целиком удалось не сразу, но здесь никто и никуда не торопился.

Стив медленно и неглубоко толкался бедрами, неспешно открывая себе дорогу. Брок ритмично постанывал, и с каждым таким стоном Стив входил все глубже и глубже. Потом не выдержал, налег всем весом, надавил и наконец оказался внутри под самый корень. Брок инициативу оценил матом, но стоило толкнуться под правильным углом, как мат сменился довольным рычанием. И если на свете существовали похотливые тигры — то так они и звучали.

Стив, поймав ритм, уместил обе руки на заднице Джея, с удовольствием то разминая упругие ягодицы, то надрачивая толстый член, который длиной не отличался, но был таким мощным в основании и имел такую крупную, налитую головку, что у Стива начиналось неконтролируемое выделение слюны, стоило представить, как этот член поочередно будет входить — то в него, то в Брока.

Почему-то внутри, где-то в солнечном сплетении, сидела четкая уверенность: вылезти из-под Барнса живым еще получится, а вот неудовлетворенным — вряд ли. Он-то точно не постесняется применить все свои модифицированные таланты на благо собственному и чужому удовольствию.

— Кэп, давай сильнее, уже можно…

Стив послушно замедлился и стал трахать неторопливо, но мощно: полностью погружая член внутрь, а потом почти вынимая, оставляя Брока открытым, судорожно старающимся удержать член внутри. Брок не оценил, уперся бедрами в валик и стал сам подниматься навстречу, принимая член на противоходе и жадно целуя нависающего сверху Барнса.

— Ляг на него, прижми, а то резвый слишком, — попросил его Стив, и дождавшись, когда просьбу выполнят, сбавил темп и теперь трахал уже медленно, вдумчиво, даже лениво — едва-едва двигая бедрами. Брок ответил руганью, но Стиву было уже не до него — Барнс принял два пальца и теперь, шумно дыша, старался расслабиться и не сжиматься. — Тшшш… Расслабься, ну же, давай. Сейчас я тебя растяну получше, станешь внутри гладкий и скользкий. И я тебя… — третий палец вошел легко, словно уговоры Стива реально подействовали, — выебу. Ты очень тесный, черт.

Смазка снаружи стекала, а внутри уже хлюпала. Брок, прижатый тяжелым прессом, пару раз попробовал рыпнуться, но Стив лишь сместился, вставляя под другим углом, так чтобы каждое даже крохотное движение становилось источником волны удовольствия.

— Эй, на верхней палубе, меня слышно? — Стив наклонился вперед, одновременно вышибая из Брока очередное грудное рычание и прижимаясь губами между мощных лопаток Барнса. — Ты готов к обкатке?

Барнс не ответил, продолжая ритмично насаживаться на пальцы. Глаза у него были закрыты, только иногда между ресницами поблескивали белки — похоже, Кулак Гидры настолько утоп в кайфе, что отрубил слух.

— Готов, — сам с собой согласился Стив, нажал Джею на спину, еще сильнее впечатывая его в Брока и заодно используя как опору, подтянулся выше, несколько раз провел головкой по раскрытому входу и толкнулся.

Дальше Стив запомнил плохо. В памяти мелькали только картинки, словно вместо головы ему поставили кинобудку: вот он задвигает Барнсу по самые яйца, а тот отжимается от кровати на руках, чтобы принять глубже. Вот вылизывает ему задницу и, спустившись ниже, опять трахает Брока.

Он тасовал их, менял местами, поочередно доводя почти до края и бросая там, оставляя балансировать и хрипеть от желания. От желания быть выебанными. Выебанными им.

И от собственной жадности, которая была длиной с Золотые Ворота и высотой с Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг, Стива вело еще больше. Возбуждение словно застыло в микроне от оргазма и не давало спикировать вниз. Джей уже не молчал, а тоже хрипло порыкивал, когда Стив в очередной раз навалился ему на спину, вставил и принялся вбиваться, все сильнее наращивая темп.

— Сейчас, да? — прошептал Стив и прикусил ему мочку, жарко выдохнул в шею и начал ебать коротко и четко.

Джей мотнул головой, то ли стараясь вырваться, то ли требуя продолжать.

Стив почувствовал, как его сжимают, словно тисками, словно резиновыми кольцами по всей длине, протянул руку вниз и наткнулся на жаркий рот Брока, который, ухитрившись вывернуться из-под них, принял крепкий член в глотку. И сейчас жадно сглатывал, мыча от наслаждения.

Стив коротко выдохнул, последний раз осторожно толкнулся — Барнс беспомощно открыл рот, засипел и уткнулся лбом в простыни.

Брок снова облизал пришедшийся по вкусу член, с пошлым звуком выпустил его изо рта и возмущенно вскинулся, когда Стив, уже не спрашивая, резко потянул его на себя, переворачивая на спину и складывая почти вдвое.

— Держись, — успел коротко предупредить он и задал жару.

Если с Барнсом он еще сдерживался, памятуя о первом опыте и способности скрутить самого Стива в морской узел, то с Броком уже не церемонился — выеб так, что тот под финал, кончая, мог только шептать что-то невнятное, прижимаясь лоб в лоб.

Потом осторожно вышел, благодарно поцеловал соленые от пота губы и просяще потерся о жесткую щетину на щеке.

— Да сколько ж тебе надо? Ты железный, что ли? — удивленно промычал Брок.

— Нет. Просто как представлю, как вы с двух сторон будете облизывать мой член, так темно перед глазами. Хочу обоих. В рот, в задницу, как угодно… Хочу, чтобы отсосали… Потом хочу поставить Джея на четвереньки, а тебя ему на спину положить, и ты себя под коленями держать будешь. И снова буду драть вас по очереди и никуда не спешить. Хочу вас выебать так, чтоб вы с утра даже до ванной дойти не смогли.

— Отсосать. Вдвоем, — Брок хищно улыбнулся. — Вдвоем — это новый опыт.

Барнс, казалось бы задремавший, перекатился к ним под бок, и стало ясно, что сна у него ни в одном глазу.

— Что делать? — деловитый тон напрочь не сходился с зацелованными припухшими губами.

— Я покажу, — пообещал Брок. — Но потом хочу плату за обучение, — он заворожено скользнул пальцем по нижней губе своего антагониста. — Ты когда-нибудь ел в жару фруктовый лед?

— Нет, — Барнс тряхнул головой, откидывая мешавшие волосы. — Но у нас есть эскимо. Оно большое, с трудом в рот помещается…

— Боже, благослови социалистическую пищевую промышленность! Значит, опыт есть…

Фантазии сбывались все скопом: два сладких рта по очереди обласкали ствол по всей длине — при этом Брок, как последний засранец, не стеснялся комментировать, подбадривать и поучать Джея, а тот отрыкивался и затыкал его то членом Стива, то собственным языком.

Они облизывали, по очереди насаживаясь горлом на крупную головку, прижимались губами, скользили. То синхронно, то вразнобой. Стонали, фыркали, целовались то друг с другом, то с членом Стива, пока наконец не довели его до того, что он кончил.

Испачкав Броку плечи, а Джею губы.

И сцеловывая и вылизывая собственную сперму, Стив понял, что пропал. Никуда эти двое от него не денутся — ни в США, ни в ДША. Если надо, он опять создаст единую страну. Уж больно стимул… стимулирующий.

Проблема только в названии, вот например, ЕША — Единые Штаты Америки, вполне подойдет. Благозвучное.


	7. Глава шестая, в которой всем хорошо, но некоторым - особенно

Утро встретило их тревожным женским шепотом за окнами и скрежетом каблуков, которые скрипели, но держали центнеры веса.

— Сказал же — окна кирпичом нужно заложить, — Брок накрылся с головой подушкой, потом подумал и притянул к себе еще одну. По странному совпадению, на второй подушке был Стив, но командира штурмовой бригады ДША такие мелочи не смущали. С него час назад наконец-то сняли корсет, и он был абсолютно, беспрецедентно счастлив, но вставать с кровати отказывался.

— Цементом залить. По форме. Так надежней, — скорректировал Барнс.

— Черт. Мне надо наружу, — жалобно сквозь сон простонал Брок, которого Стив недавно, честно, как обещал, отнес в ванную и даже притащил обратно. Правда, не на руках, как невесту, а перекинув через плечо, как трофейный персидский ковер. Вид его задранной вверх задницы так впечатлил Барнса, что сон пришлось отменить. — Коллектив требует внимания.

— Хочешь, я к ним выйду и скажу, что солист занят?

— Вдовам тоже надо сказать, — Барнс поднял лохматую голову от подушки, уперся взглядом Стиву в мышцы груди, застонал и рухнул обратно. — Что мы тебя через час упакуем и отвезем на границу. Пусть готовят транспорт.

— Я даже не буду спрашивать, на какую из двух границ, — Стив прислушался.

За окном, похоже, происходила спайка двух государств посредством жалоб их лучших агентов на нелегкую долю. Модифицированный слух уловил тоскливое: «Отправят на картошку. И это хорошо. Хуже когда на кукурузу», и ответное печальное: «Аляска светит — а там олени, эскимосы и водка контрабандная. А как напьешься — так вспоминаешь, кого ты там ночью — эскимоса или оленя». Разброд и шатание в рядах идейных противников были налицо, а значит, ситуация располагала к действиям.

И Стив решился:

— Отвезти-то вы меня отвезете. Только во-первых: сейф находится в правительственном ангаре, а во вторых — я код забыл.

Ожидаемого фурора новость не произвела.

— Сейф вывезем, — отмахнулся Рамлоу и зарылся в подушки. — А с памятью придется поработать…

— У нас есть спецоборудование, — Барнс оживился. — И лучшие невропатологи. Элитная лоботомия и прочее.

Стив решил, что переломный момент настал сейчас:

— Говорят, что работа мозга напрямую зависит от кровообращения. И воспоминания в том числе. Все эти приливы, отливы, сжатие сосудов. И я знаю несколько отличных способов их вызвать.

— Но ты же вроде верхней головой вспоминать собираешься? — Брок обдумал сказанное, сполз ниже и слегка прикусил один из предметов спора, который был неразговорчив, но на диво отзывчив.

— Верно. Но система–то общая. Ей тренировки точно не помешают, — Стив продемонстрировал уверенное желание начать эти тренировки прямо сейчас, навалился на Барнса сверху, одновременно вытягивая Брока из кокона простыней. — Постоянные. Так что транспорт отменяется. Пока остаемся здесь. Будем вспоминать. А то один раз не…

За окном, на парапете набережной «Веселые вдовы» и безымянный коллектив под номером одиннадцать встречали рассвет.

Они пили припасенную в декольте корсетов текилу и, занюхивая павлиньими перьями, обсуждали, какое название лучше — Союз Штатов Америки или Альянс Американских Штатов.

Потому что им-то и после первого раза все было ясно.

FIN


End file.
